1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a household dishwashing machine with a wash aid dispenser and more particularly to a household dishwashing machine with a wash aid dispenser for dispensing a charge of wash aid from a bulk wash aid supply.
1. Description of the Related Art
Food processing, preparation, serving, and consumption commonly employ reusable tableware, pots and pans, utensils, and other equipment. Before soiled items can be used, they are commonly cleaned in a dishwashing machine. Current household dishwashers utilize a single or individual charge of wash aids, such as detergents, rinse aids, and film removers. As a result, the user must provide new individual charges of the appropriate wash aids with each use of the dishwasher. This procedure is inconvenient for the user who must remember to supply the wash aids and spend time refilling the appropriate dispensers. Furthermore, the amount of wash aid introduced into the dispensers is dependent on the user. Although the dispenser can have fill level indicators, users can ignore the recommendations and either use too much or too little wash aid. Improper quantities of wash aid can cause deposition of residue and films or inadequate cleansing of the dishes, utensils, and glasses.
The problems associated with single-use wash aids in dishwashers are remedied by bulk wash aids. In general, a bulk wash aid is an agglomeration of multiple charges of a wash aid for use in multiple dishwashing cycles. When this form of wash aid is employed, the user does not have to replace it between each use of the dishwasher nor determine the quantity of wash aid in the dishwasher liquid solution. Rather, the amount of wash aid supplied to the solution is metered by a bulk wash aid dispenser.
Prior household dishwashers with bulk wash aid dispensers have the disadvantage of the having the bulk wash aid supply continuously exposed to the recirculating liquid in the dishwasher. Because the bulk wash aid is constantly in fluid communication with the liquid, it is difficult to properly meter an accurate charge of detergent. Additionally, dishwashers can utilize a rinse cycle wherein no wash aid is desired, but dishwashers with dispensers described above are not able to cease the release of wash aid into the rinse liquid.
Therefore, there is a need for a household dishwasher with a bulk dispenser wherein an individual charge of wash aid can be metered from the bulk supply of wash aid. The need for such a bulk dispenser is especially important for non-liquid wash aids, such as powders and solids. The storing and metering of non-liquid wash aids is inherently more difficult than for liquid wash aids.